


'round the bend again

by Shaicarus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Based on the original P5, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, New Game Plus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a very overly elaborate fix-it, not P5R compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: “What did you do?” he demanded, fingers curling around the metal.Caroline and Justine lurked on either side of the cell, shifting uncomfortably. Caroline’s grip on her baton flexed, but she didn’t protest their prisoner’s harsh tone.“Who is to say I did anything?” asked the monster wearing Igor’s face. “Are you not finding the waking world to your liking this time around?”
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	'round the bend again

**Author's Note:**

> concept: New Game+ fic, but rather than knowing what's going to happen in advance, Akira has to make do with his top tier skills and very powerful intuition  
> additional concept: what if the personae were actual, like, characters with more than a line or two of dialogue apiece?
> 
> right, so, I actually started writing this fic before P5R got announced, and once P5R was announced I wasn't going to write in more changes than I had already planned on. originally this "prologue" was just supposed to be part of the larger Chapter One, but I decided 'fuck it, if I post this on its own I can say it's been in the works since before P5R was a thing.'
> 
> once the full first chapter is actually finished, I will likely re-integrate this into that chapter, but until then, here's a placeholder prologue.

When he was standing outside the cafe, it occurred to him that he felt…different. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t try going to the house first. It had just…seemed to make more sense to go straight to the cafe. It was the middle of the day, after all; why would he expect anyone to be home? ~~why did he know where Sojiro worked?~~  


He had never been there before. He knew that. He didn’t know his new guardian—didn’t know anyone in the city, actually—and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that it felt like he was  _ going _ home, rather than leaving it.

And maybe he should have been offended by Sojiro’s attitude towards him, but considering his own parents couldn’t be bothered to believe his side of the story, the cranky cafe owner still managed to seem like a net improvement. (…He kept that thought to himself because  _ god _ that was depressing.) Besides, it at least seemed like Sojiro was  _ trying _ to sympathize, even if it was…sort of backhanded.

They talked. Well, mostly Sojiro talked and Akira nodded obligingly, chipping in his own few cents only when it was necessary. They would go to the school the next day, just to get him acquainted with the principal and his teacher. Akira couldn’t exactly say he was thrilled about the prospect, but he didn’t argue.

He spent most of the afternoon and evening cleaning the attic that had been designated as his, and Sojiro almost seemed sort of pleased about it. Akira couldn’t say why that felt nice, and he stopped pondering over it as he sprawled on the futon.

He peered at the strange app that had installed itself on his phone. He didn’t browse the internet or download enough things for a virus to seem plausible, though he wasn’t sure what else it could be. Really, unexpected apps downloading themselves was probably a concern, but he couldn't muster up more than a vague curiosity. As his finger hovered over it to delete it, something told him not to do. With a huff, he let his arm flop back down to the bed, and he was asleep soon enough.

When his eyes opened again what seemed just seconds later, there was a familiar metal bunk beneath him, and he sat up with a jolt, flinging his legs over the side of the bunk so quickly he nearly pitched himself onto the floor.

A deep, familiar laugh rumbled from outside the bars, and Akira launched himself at the bars of his cell.

“What did you do?” he demanded, fingers curling around the metal.

Caroline and Justine lurked on either side of the cell, shifting uncomfortably. Caroline’s grip on her baton flexed, but she didn’t protest their prisoner’s harsh tone.

“Who is to say I did anything?” asked the monster wearing Igor’s face. “Are you not finding the waking world to your liking this time around?”

“Why don’t I remember anything out there?” Fruitlessly, Akira tugged at the bars.

“You can’t expect me to play a game without a level playing field,” his jailer replied, admitting to his involvement.

“You son of a bitch, I swear--” Akira’s hands reached through the bars, but he cut off with a yelp and leaped back when Caroline slammed her baton against the cell. She shared a discomfited look with Justine immediately afterward, and that only made things worse.

Akira lunged for the bars again, but before he could make contact with them, long-fingered, gloved hands curled around his arms and pulled him back. With a grunt, his back met Arsene’s stomach and his persona’s wings folded around him.

“Do you truly expect that to accomplish anything?” his better half asked, not yet relinquishing his hold on Akira’s arms. “Calm yourself. Already things are playing out differently, are they not?”

“...Right,” Akira agreed, arms finally going limp. 

Arsene released him with a low chuckle. “We can win,” he soothed. “As we have before, so we shall again.”

For a long moment, Akira stared at Yaldabaoth, who met his gaze unerringly, pleasant smile still in place. Finally, Akira belatedly agreed, “Right,” before he sat back down on his bench and went back to sleep.


End file.
